wolf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Learn to fly
' Learn to fly: Chapter' 1 'Chapter 1' The lone wolf padded through the forest, a plump rat in her jaws. She couldn't hunt deer or any big game, for she had no pack to help her take something that big down. So this is being banished, ''She thought. The she-wolf's name was Con. She didn't know what else to call herself. Her pelt was a lovely buckskin tan and grey. She had green eyes, which was strange in her pack. The wolves in the pack she used to be in usually had yellow or amber eyes. As Con sat down to eat the rat, she thought of how she was banished from her pack, her evil, evil pack that disrespected the very soil they walked on. The alpha had taken her out for her "Official ceremony" One day. They quietly walked to a fern bush, and they crouched down. The Alpha had spotted a wolf and a pup, with the scent of a pack on them. The Alpha told her to kill the wolf and the pup, but Con had refused. The wolf didn't deserve to die. The Alpha was in fury and told her to kill the wolf and the pup once more, and then threatened her with death. "I'll leave you to the crows if you don't!" He had growled. But once more Con bravely refused, much to her regret later on. The Alpha scraped at her eye, leaving a scar on her cheek. Con fought him, tearing out his eye by accident. She had meant to go for his cheek as he had gone for hers. The Alpha howled an alarm and soon a few wolves came and pinned her down. They took her back to the pack where the leader had thrown her in the middle of the camp. He stood on a rock, shaking with fury. "This wolf has torn out my eye. She has no right to be in a pack. By this moment forth, she is banned from this pack forever! She was never a true wolf." And at that, Con ran out of the pack's camp. and that left her here. She settled in the small den she had dug and looked outside. Her mother, who was now dead, had told her stories of a magical alliance of wolves who could fly. The legend went: ''Once, in this very land when it was covered in ice and walled with snow, a wolf had wandered from his pack. He was cold, hungry and tired, and settled under a ledge in a mountain. But all he had to eat was skinny, nearly bloodless rodents and soon lost all hope. He had to die. But suddenly, the snow cleared, and a patch of mist floated toward him. The mist took the shape of a wolf, who said to him, "You have the strength, wolf. You do indeed! Dig into the mountain. I give you the strength to do so. You will accomplish this task." So the wolf, with the power of the mist wolf, dug through the mountain. In just a day and a night, he had dug numerous tunnels in and out of the mountain. He had dug large pits. He had done so much, the mountain was almost completely hollow. And yet it stayed up. The mist wolf floated down again, and said, "You have done a magnificant job. For your hard work, I give you these," The mist wolf lifted a paw and in a flash of light, beautiful wings appeared on the wolf's back. "Share the mountain. Use the knowladge you have gained. Reveal the noble wings to the world." And in a flash, the mist was gone. Throughout the years, wolves had traveled to the mountain, but only the wolves who the mist revealed itself to. The noble wolves then lived forever in the mountain, learning to fly, and battling for what is right. But it was only a legend. ''But, ''Thought Con, ''I beleive it is real. ''She went to sleep that night, dreaming of the mist, the mountain, and then she pictured herself, with beautiful wings stretching out and touching the sky. ''Battle for what is right, ''The words repeated in her head. Category:Fanfiction Category:BCEngine